


Vibe Check (Beer x Oyster) A Food Fantasy Fanfic

by AceTheGaymerPerson



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Beer smacks Oysters butt, Black Pudding (Food Fantasy) only in mention tho, M/M, Vibe Check, but hey this is freaking hilarious, enjoy, first fic on here, im so sorry, this is such a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceTheGaymerPerson/pseuds/AceTheGaymerPerson
Summary: Blame late night talks of memes on this one LOL.Oyster comes and asks Beer about something Black Pudding mentioned to him that he doesn't understand.And Beer is forced to show Oyster what is.Butt smacking ensues. No lemon btw. just some good ol butt smacking. First fic on here too! YAY!
Relationships: Beer/Oyster (Food Fantasy)
Kudos: 7





	Vibe Check (Beer x Oyster) A Food Fantasy Fanfic

Beer was minding his own business, just relaxing and humming a tune, when Oyster had come in, a confused look on his face. "Hey, uh… Beer?" Oyster said, a bit of a grumble in his voice. Beer perked up, hearing the familiar voice of his friend, opening his eyes and turning to face the smaller male. He was shuffling in the doorway of the room, looking rather confused. "You need something?" Beer asked, giving Oyster an inquiring look. Oyster huffed, crossing his arms and stomping over to Beer.

"I need you to explain something to me." He grumbled. "Black Pudding said you would know." He shivered, thinking of the weird face she made after she sent him on his way. Beer raised an eyebrow, wondering why the twisted young girl would send Oyster to him instead of answering herself. "Well, what is it then?” He asked, cocking his head to the side, sitting up as well. Oyster paused, fidgeting as he tried to figure out how to form his question.

"What…. what is a 'Vibe Check'?"

Beer nearly choked on his breath. His face became flushed, which he covered, not able to meet Oyster's glaring but inquisitive stare. "What?!? Are you laughing at me?!?" Oyster yelled. He pouted, glaring at Beer even harder. "Don't think I'm stupid just because I don't know what this 'vibe check' thing is!"

"No! No, it's not that!" Beer stuttered, shuffling around in his seat. Gods, how had Oyster been so oblivious sometimes was a mystery. Sighing, Beer stood up, rubbing the back of his neck. "U-uhm, well…" He paused, trying to think of how to put it. "I-it's hard to explain, it's probably better if I could show you."

"Well, show me!" Oyster huffed, poking Beer in the chest. Beer stuttered again. "It's not something I can exactly do by myself!" Beer exclaimed. "I need someone else!" Oyster went silent, pondering. Taking a moment, he grumbled under his breath, something incoherent. "Huh? You're going to have to speak up, Oyster." Beer said.

"I said I'll be willing to do it!" He shouted. Beer was stunned and flustered at the same time. He really has no idea does he. He thought, shaking his head. "Oyster, I don't thi-" 

"Beer, just do it!" Oyster said, slightly pushing the taller male. "I don't care, I just wanna know, okay?" He glared up into the sea green eyes, determination in his face. Beer sighed. Oyster was a tough shell to crack, he knew that much. If his mind was set, he was going to do everything he could to figure something out. 

"Alright, but I warned you." Beer said, finally giving into him. Oyster's pale purple eyes lit up for a second, before he regained his composure and coughed. "Just get it over with, quickly." Oyster grumbled, a happy undertone to his voice.

Face red, Beer turned Oyster around. He was about to ask why, but Beer shushed him. "It's ... easier this way." He said, trying not to sound too nervous. Oyster just nodded, looking straight ahead and listening for any other possible instructions. Beer gulped, looking down. Here goes nothing. He thought, bringing his hand back.

"Vibe check!" Beer yelled, swinging his hand down. Oyster was about to say something, but when the large hand smacked his ass, he squeaked instead, leaping forward. He whipped around, hand on his slightly stinging butt. "What the hell?!?" He practically screeched. Beer had his head in his hands. "This is why I didn't want to show you!" Beer cried out, slightly muffled from his hands. "It's too embarrassing!"

Oyster stood there, slightly seething, glaring at Beer who still had his head in his hands. Then, an idea popped in his head. Smirking, he quietly walked around Beer to stand behind him, Beer completely oblivious to what Oyster was doing or planning. Trying not to snicker, he readied himself. 

"VIBE CHECK!" Oyster shouted, smacking Beer's behind hard. His own hand hurt a bit from how hard he hit Beer. But what stunned him was Beer moaning. He didn't expect that. He looked at Beer, who was frozen, hand over his mouth, eyes wide, and as red as Boston Lobster. 

"...Beer," Oyster started, eyeing him suspiciously. "What was that?" Beer, still frozen in place, did not say a word. Squinting, Oyster started to walk around to Beer's front, when all the sudden he bolted into action, making a run for the bathroom with a quick "Sorry!" As he almost barreled into Oyster. He stood there, shocked at the tall food souls actions. 

Guess he would have to ask later why Beer moaned when Oyster Vibe Checked him.


End file.
